Selfish Gown
by litlelady-chan
Summary: Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa panjang jalan membentang di depan sana. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku akan melewatinya dengan senang hati karena aku tahu aku akan melewatinya sambil bergandengan tangan denganmu. "Lagi-lagi aku mengacaukann segalanya seperti dahulu."


**Hollaholla Minna-san.**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Littlelady-chan balik dengan fict oneshot yang merupakan Sequel dari fict Schatzi. Selamat menikmati, maaf juka banyak kekurangan disana-sini m(_ _)m

**DISCLAIMER **

**CHARA MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**SELFISH GOWN**

By : Litlelady-chan

**.**

**.**

Gadis manis itu tersenyum. Sesekali ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Musim dingin tidak memudarkan senyum sumringah yang setia terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Ia sedang duduk dibangku taman, menunggu kekashinya, tunangannya, ah sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat kata-kata itu, 'suami'.

Sakura-nama gadis itu-memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyilangkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya. Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia dan kekasihnya-Kakashi-kembali bersama. Sampai saat ini ia senantiasa bersyukur pada Tuhan karena membiarkannya tetap berharap dan kemudian mewujudkan segala harapan itu.

Sakura merogoh tasnya, ia merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam tasnya, ponselnya berdering. Pesan dari Kakashi.

_Schatzi.._

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Mendadak ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Rahangku mengeras. Rasanya kepalaku menddih. Perasaan kesal membuncah dalam hatiku. Pria ini masih saja menyebalkan. Padahal ia mengatakan pada ku bahwa ia pulang dari New York ke Jepang adalah untuk mengurus pernikahan kami. Tapi ternyata tetap saja ia mengurus pekerjaannya yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku menunggunya hampir 1 jam disini agar kami bisa menemui perancang busana terkenal untuk mendesain baju pengantin kami. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak memahami betapa sulitnya membuat janji dengan perancang ini. Apakah ia tidak mengerti bahwa aku menginginkan gaun pengantin yang indah yang hanya dibuat khusus untukku. Aku menggapai tasku, segera berdiri. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku disinikan..?

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi POV**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Aku sengaja datang pagi ini untuk menemuinya. Aku yakin ia pasti sedang marah besar padaku. Aku menyesal, tapi aku memiliki sebuah alasan untuk hal itu. Aku kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi aku belum juga mendengar sahutan dari penghuni ruangan tersebut. Aku memutuskan membuka pintu ini, perlahan aku masuk, aku melihatnya masih tertidur pulas. Untuk hal yang satu ini ia memang tidak bisa berubah. Tidur sampai siang saat akhir pekan adalah kesukaannya. Aku tersenyum menatap wajah manisnya saat sedang tidur. Aku megelus rambut pink sewarna gulali miliknya. Kemudian berlanjut membelai pipinya yang halus. Aku bisa merasakan ia menggeliat kecil. Aku benar-benar menyayangi gadis ini. Setiap aku menatapnya aku selalu merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Memang terdengar klise, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintai Schatziku ini karena ia bisa membuat segalanya terasa manis, sesederhana itu. Aku kemudian mencium keningnya dan kembali membelai pipi halusnya, sesekali aku menjawil kecil hidung mungilnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan hidungnya, aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang berwarna pink, aku belai bibirnya dengan ibu jariku dan kemudian mengecupnya.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Sakura berteriak dan memukul-mukul Kakashi dengan bantal miliknya sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar maniak."

Kakashi segera menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Sakura ini aku, Kakashi"

"Hha..?" Sakura melongo dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali tersadar..

"Aaaa..! Apa kau tidak apa-apa Kashi-kun..? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau. Aku pikir itu tadi maniak yang ingin menciumku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hah, apakah wajahku terlihat seperti maniak..?"

"Kan aku baru bangun tidur, jadi wajar saja kalau….."

Sakura tersentak, ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Ia mengambil bantal tadi dan kemudian kembali memukul Kakashi dan kali ini lebih brutal.

"Sakura, hentikan. Aku mohon..!"

Sakura menghentikan pukulannya. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau menyebalkan." Desisnya.

"Maafkan aku schatzi."

"Aku membencimu Kakashi Hatake"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kakashi tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. Namun Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. Ia melipat tangan didepan dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura, kebiasaan saat dia merajuk. Kakashi beranjak dari kasur Sakura dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Sakura. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai menulis, Kakashi berjalan ke arah Sakura dan kemudian menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Dan kemudian membacanya.

_**Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa panjang jalan membentang di depan sana. Tapi aku akan melewatinya dengan senang hati karena aku tahu aku akan melewatinya sambil bergandengan tangan denganmu.**_

_**Kamu adalah nomor satu di list keinginanku dalam hidup ini.**_

Sakura menatap Kakashi dalam.

"Pria ini" desisnya..

Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Kakashi. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang nan hangat milik Kakashi. Kakashi membalas pelukan Sakura erat.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata puitis darimu karena aku tahu menulis kata-kata puitis itu sulit, jadi bisa saja kata-kata itu sudah pernah kau ucapkan pada gadis lain."

Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Memangnya ada berapa gadis dalam hidupku, eh.? Setahuku hanya ibuku dan dirimu." Kakashi kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Ia membingkai wajah Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu..? Jika bersamamu, aku tidak membutuhkan otakku untuk merangkai kata-kata manis. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Sama seperti rasa cintaku kepadamu, aku tidak membutuhkan otakku untuk merasakan itu. Didekatmu, segalanya terjadi begitu saja."

Wajah sakura bersemu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi saat ini kau butuh otakmu untuk memikirkan pakaian pernikahan kita."

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Sakura. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak puitis dan romantis. Kakashi berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengambil bungkusan yang tadi ia letak disitu. Ia kemudian meletakkan bungkusan itu dipangkuan Sakura. Sakura menatap bungkusan tersebut dan kemudian mengeluarkan barang di dalamnya perlahan. Ia terkejut saat menatap barang tersebut. Sebuah gaun putih yang sederhana tapi manis, berbahan brokat dan mengetat dibagian atas kemudian berbahan sutra dan mengembang jatuh dari pinggang hingga melebihi mata kaki. Sangat sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gaun ini..?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada gaun yang dipegangnya. Ia sibuk mengepaskan gaun itu pada badannya didepan cermin.

"Kaa-san yang membuatnya."

Sakura terkejut, ia segera berbalik menatap Kakashi.

"Kaa-san..?"

"Iya, akupun tidak tahu bahwa ia membuatkan sebuah gaun untukmu. Tadi malam saat aku ke kamar Kaa-san untuk pamit pergi menemuimu, aku melihat beliau sedang menjahit. Saat aku tanya sedang menjahit apa dia bilang menjahit gaun pengantin untukmu. Dia bilang ini namanya 'selfish gown', karena gaun ini hanya dirimulah yang memilikinya. Ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikannya malam itu juga karena menurutnya gaun ini sudah hampir selesai. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu, karena aku harus lembur menemaninya dan membantunya sebisaku. Jadi kita tidak butuh perancang terkenal lagi untuk membuat gaunmu, karena kita memiliki yang terbaik."

Mata Sakura meredup. Ia terduduk dan terisak.

"Ada apa Sakura..? Kenapa menangis..?" Kakashi mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura dan kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan

"Maafkan aku. Lagi-lagi berburuk sangka kepadamu. Maaf karena aku mengulangi kesalahan yang lalu. Dulu aku selalu berburuk sangka padamu, dan ternyata sekrang aku masih bersikap seperti itu"

Sakura sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa memahami perasaanmu. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa pahitnya kisah masa lalu itu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah impianku yang menjadi kenyataan."

Sakura semakin membenamkan dirinya dipelukan Kakashi. Dalam hatinya terbesit rasa syukur yang mendalam karena memiliki Kakashi dalam hidupnya.


End file.
